Game Updates
Since its release in May 2014, Kim Kardashian: Hollywood has gone through many updates, each introducing new exciting features within the game. Below, you'll find a list of the game's update history! __NOEDITSECTION__ =Version 10= ---- Version 10.7.0 2 January 2020 - January Update: New Year, New You Give yourself a glow up for 2020. *UP YOUR HAIR GAME: Shop new hairstyles and hair colors at the Santa Monica pop-up shop. *CHANGE IT UP: Trade in your dyes for other colors at the Santa Monica Dye Exchange. *DRESS TO IMPRESS: Play Show Your Style events every Thurs. 3PM to Sun. 9PM EST to get exclusive new clothes (level 12+). *KOLLECT THEM ALL: New Kollections released on Jan. 10 and 17. Thanks for playing! Version 10.6.0 3 December 2019 - Holiday Update: Merry Kristmas! 'Tis the season to be stylish. *12 DAYS OF KRISTMAS: Play throughout December to get surprise gifts *IT'S A COLORFUL LIFE: New Ruby Red dyes in weekend gift boxes and Crystal Opal dyes in Show Your Style events *JOY TO THE FASHION WORLD: Play Show Your Style events every Thurs. 3PM to Sun. 9PM EST to get exclusive new clothes (level 12+) *HOLIDAY CHEER: Win holiday-themed items in your free daily gift box *CURATE YOUR WARDROBE: Let your favorite pieces shine by putting unused items in your Bel Air glam room closet Plus: Don't miss the Holiday House Party Show Your Style event from Dec. 19-22 Thanks for playing and happy holidays! Version 10.5.0 4 November 2019 - December Update: Retail Therapy Treat yourself during this stylish update. *SHOP MORE, GET MORE: New levels added to achievements for buying clothes, such as Top of the World and To Dye For *KOLLECT THEM ALL: New Kollections released on Nov. 15 and 22 *THAT CELEB LIFE: New rewards added to Celebrity Perks *DRESS FOR SUCCESS: Play Show Your Style events every Thursday 3PM to Sunday 9PM EST to get exclusive new clothes *LOVE YOUR LOCKS: Shop for hairstyles at the Santa Monica pop-up shop Thanks for playing! Version 10.4.0 7 October 2019 - November Update: Bewitchingly Beautiful Celebrate Halloween in style! *PLAY IN THE DARK: Get new clothes with special Nighttime Effects. *CREATE WITH COLOR: Win new Sunset Orange dyes from Show Your Style events and Emerald Green dyes from the daily gift box. *DRESS TO WIN: Enter weekly Show Your Style events every Thursday 3PM to Sunday 9PM EST. Plus: Don't miss the Halloween-themed Show Your Style event on Oct. 31 and Kim's birthday celebrations from Oct. 18 to 21! Version 10.3.0 10 September 2019 - October Update: Fashion Week 2019 Rule the runways in style! *WALK TO WIN: Model for designers to get FREE CLOTHES (level 12+) *GET GLAM: New Kollections available on Sept. 20 and Sept. 27 *DRESS TO SLAY: Play Show Your Style events every week – from Thursday at 3PM to Sunday at 9PM EST – to get exclusive new clothes. Thanks for playing! Version 10.2.0 22 August 2019 - September Update: Summer Sizzle Create the hottest looks with new clothes and dyes! *TO DYE FOR: Win Smokey Black and Sapphire Blue dyes from Kollections, Show Your Style events and Weekend Gift Boxes. Handheld items can now be dyed! *KOLLECT THEM ALL: More clothing rewards added to Throwback, Black and Gold gift boxes. *DRESS FOR SUCCESS: Play Show Your Style events every week – from Thursday at 3PM to Sunday at 9PM Eastern Time – to get exclusive new clothes. Thanks for playing! Version 10.1.0 15 July 2019 - August Update: Drop Dead Gorge Get your glam on with this beauty update! *YOU DO YOU: new skin tones and nail colors *EYE SEE YOU: new brow styles, eye make-up looks and eye shadow colors *SLAY MORE, WIN MORE: weekly Show Your Style events from Thursday to Sunday (level 12+) Thanks for playing! Version 10.0.0 17 June 2019 - July Update: 5-Year Kimiversary Come celebrate a major milestone with Kim! *GET CREATIVE: Customize your looks like never before with the new CLOTHING DYE feature (level 7+). *FLAUNT YOUR FASHION: Compete in Show Your Style events to win exclusive clothing (level 12+) *PARTY LIKE IT'S 2014: Catch all of the 5-year Kimiversary festivities from June 21 - 23 Thanks for playing! =Version 9= ---- Version 9.13.0 21 May 2019 - June Update: Hot Summer Fashion Turn up the heat with brand new looks! *DRESS FOR SUCCESS: Compete in Show Your Style events to win exclusive clothes (level 12+) *TREAT YOURSELF: Get gorgeous new Kollections and Fashion Goals outfits. Thanks for playing! Version 9.12.0 22 April 2019 - May Update: Red Carpet Glam Rule the red carpet in this stylish update. *SHOW YOUR STYLE: Dress your best for a Met Gala-inspired event to win exclusive clothes (level 12+) *FLAUNT IT: Get new Kollections and Fashion Goals. *KEEP IT REAL: More levels added to Real Run-In achievement. Thanks for playing! Version 9.11.0 26 March 2019 - April Update: Fearless Fashion Make a fashion statement with bold new looks. *KOLLECT THEM ALL: clothes added to THROWBACK KOLLECTIONS *Get CUTTING-EDGE STYLES: special POP-UP SHOP opening APRIL 1 *Do more, get more: new levels added to ALL ABOUT THE SWAG and PARENTING achievements Version 9.10.0 25 February 2019 - March Update: Spring Fashion Say hello to Spring with fresh new styles. *Get GORGEOUS DRESSES at the Korkov Pop-Up shop. *Win EXCLUSIVE CLOTHING REWARDS from Show Your Style events (level 12+). *Build your wardrobe: new levels added to SHOPAHOLIC and TO DYE FOR achievements! Version 9.9.0 30 January 2019 - February Update: Fashion Week Celebrate Fashion Week in style! *Play fashion week-themed events to get EXCLUSIVE REWARDS. *Go on 5-star dates to get NEW CLOTHES from your partner! *Get shopping: new levels added to Shoe Addict and Top of the World achievements! Version 9.8.0 2 January 2019 - January Update: New Year, New Look Start the year with a fresh new look! *Get glam with NEW KOLLECTIONS. *Win GORGEOUS CLOTHES from SHOW YOUR STYLE events. *Play the next part of epic story, TALE OF CROWNS. Version 9.7.0 4 December 2018 - December Update: Winter Wonderland Get into the festive spirit with this special holiday update! *Create stylish pics with NEW POSES and BACKGROUNDS. *Deck out your Bel Air estate with HOLIDAY and NYE DECORATIONS. *Collect HOLIDAY-THEMED clothes from the FREE DAILY GIFT BOX. Plus: Don't miss styles from luxury fashion brand Roberto Cavalli Version 9.6.0 7 November 2018 - November Update: Stylish for the Season Whether hosting a fancy dinner or ruling the red carpet, get dressed up for every occasion! * Customize your DREAM KITCHEN in your Bel Air estate. * Get GORGEOUS NEW STYLES from ALEXIS MASTERSON. * DECORATE your Bel Air estate for Thanksgiving. Version 9.5.1 17 October 2018 - October Update: Frightfully Fashionable Join Kim for our biggest Halloween update ever! * Dress up in FUN NEW COSTUMES. * Scare guests silly with SPOOKY DECORATIONS for your Bel Air estate. * Find an ADORABLE OUTFIT for your baby – then take them trick or treating on Oct. 31! Plus: Don't miss Kim's birthday celebration from Oct. 19-21. Version 9.5.0 10 October 2018 - October Update: Frightfully Fashionable Join Kim for our biggest Halloween update ever! * Dress up in FUN NEW COSTUMES. * Scare guests silly with SPOOKY DECORATIONS for your Bel Air estate. * Find an ADORABLE OUTFIT for your baby – then take them trick or treating on Oct. 31! Plus: Don't miss Kim's birthday celebration from Oct. 19-21. Version 9.4.0 10 September 2018 - September Update: Fashion Week Model the best looks - including some of your own! *DESIGN A COLLECTION of dresses for New York Fashion Week. *Look amazing in clothes from GLOBAL FASHION BRAND alice+olivia. *Pose for STREET SHOOTS in the Big Apple. Plus: Stunning dresses added to the Santa Monica pop-up shop. Version 9.3.0 15 August 2018 - Summer Update: “Keeping It Rio” Join Kim for new adventures in Brazil (level 16+)! *Throw epic street parties in RIO DE JANEIRO *Shop for NEW DRESSES at the pop-up store. *Pose for photo shoots in a RAIN FOREST. Plus: new Kollections added! Version 9.2.0 16 July 2018 - August Update: Hot Summer Nights Turn up the heat with gorgeous new looks! * Shop for dresses at the new POP-UP STORE in SANTA MONICA * Customize the latest addition to your Bel Air Estate: a ROOFTOP PATIO * Go for a spin with your partner on a FERRIS WHEEL Plus: More clothes added to Throwback, Black and Gold gift boxes! Version 9.1.1 19 June 2018 - July Update: 4th Anniversary Join us for the biggest Kimiversary celebration yet! * DESIGN YOUR OWN dress or suit * Customize a DESIGN STUDIO in your Bel Air estate * Get the KIM KOLLECTION featuring 2 KIM STYLES * Snap perfect selfies with NEW POSES in the photo booth Don't miss out on the Kimiversary event from June 22-24: * SAVE BIG: Get up to 50% off some of the best fashions from the past 4 years * DOUBLE THE FUN: Get 100% more stars and cash * LIVE THE LIFE: Party with Kim in Las Vegas Version 9.0.0 22 May 2018 - June Update: Furry Fashionistas Find purr-fect pets for your adventures in Hollywood and beyond! * Choose from over 30 ADORABLE ANIMALS. * Style your pet with NEW PET CLOTHNG. * Customize a SANCTUARY FOR PETS at your Bel Air estate. * Bring your pet to dates at CENTRAL PARK. * Get gorgeous clothes from NEW KOLLECTIONS. Plus: Shop for STYLISH DRESSES at the Pop-Up Shop. =Version 8= ---- Version 8.6.0 23 April 2018 - May Update: A Royal Wedding Jet off to England with Kim for the most anticipated wedding of the year (level 12+)! *Pick STUNNING GOWNS for the royal ball in London. *Keep the party going stateside in your NEW BALLROOM. *Look like fashion royalty with NEW KOLLECTIONS. Plus: Get gorgeous new wedding dresses for your own nuptials! Version 8.5.0 26 March 2018 - April Update: Spring Glamour Give yourself a fresh new look! *Shop for fashion-forward styles at a NEW POP-UP SHOP *Design your own dream GLAM ROOM *Get gorgeous clothes from NEW KOLLECTIONS *Jet off to Tokyo to see the CHERRY BLOSSOMS with your partner (level 14+) Plus: Don't miss our Harajuku-inspired Show Your Style event from April 13-15 Version 8.4.0 1 March 2018 - March Update: Award Winning Style Get rave reviews for your red carpet fashion. *Show off your accomplishments in your NEW TROPHY ROOM *Shop for the perfect AWARDS SHOW DRESS at the Korkov pop-up store *Win fashion accolades with NEW KOLLECTIONS Plus: Don't miss our St. Patrick's Day event from March 16-18! Version 8.3.0 1 February 2018 - February Update: Adventures in Love Find romance, drama and more in this Special Valentine's Day Update! *Meet hot singles (and maybe even The One!) with the NEW KONNECTIONS FEATURE! *Design your HOME SPA and enjoy DATES IN YOUR HOT TUB! *STAR IN A DATING GAME SHOW where you're wooed by the contestants *Team up with your spouse for a COMPETITIVE COUPLES REALITY SHOW *Get NEW KOLLECTIONS and be the object of everyone's affections *Plus: Don't miss our Fashion Week-inspired weekend events! Version 8.2.0 4 January 2018 - January Update: Tropical Escape Meet up with Kim in exotic Bora Bora! *Pose for UNDERWATER photo shoots *Ride a SPEED BOAT with your dates *DESIGN the grounds of your Bel Air estate *Shop for NEW STYLES at the Masterson pop-up store *Create STUNNING LOOKS from NEW KOLLECTIONS Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 8.1.0 6 December 2017 - Holiday Update: "Deck the Halls for Stylish Parties" Join KIM in glitzy ST. MORITZ, SWITZERLAND! *Decorate your Bel Air estate - including the NEW PLAYROOM - for the holidays *Shop for HOLIDAY LOOKS at a new pop-up store *Own a SKI RESORT for the rich and famous (level 17+) *Spread the Joy - get a special HOLIDAY GIFT BOX and send one to a friend Plus: *Join the drama with REALITY STAR ERIKA JAYNE *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 8.0.1 22 November 2017 - Special Home Update: "Living the Dream" Design your DREAM HOME in Bel Air - outside and in! *Pick from 3 DIFFERENT STYLES *Choose from TONS OF FURNITURE OPTIONS *Enjoy DATES AT HOME *HOST KIM for Thanksgiving Capture the moment in the enhanced Photo Booth! *Take PICTURES WITH PETS *Pose for GROUP PHOTOS with friends *Snap the perfect FAMILY PHOTO Dress to Impress *Get GORGEOUS NEW KOLLECTIONS *Shop for outfits in the new LEVIN POP-UP STORE Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Bug fixes and other improvements =Version 7= ---- Version 7.5.0 6 November 2017 - November Update: "Lavish Lisbon" Live it up with Kim in Portugal! *Collect GORGEOUS CLOTHES from 3 NEW KOLLECTIONS *Own a PERFUMERY and create your own FRAGRANCES *Shop for NEW DESIGNER DRESSES at the KORKOV POPUP STORE Plus: *Take pictures in the photo booth with your clutches and other handheld accessories *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 7.4.0 10 October 2017 - October Update: "Haute Halloween" Scare yourself stylish with this spooky update! *Shop for AMAZING COSTUMES at a new pop-up store. *Complete your look with NEW HANDHELD ACCESSORIES like CLUTCHES! *Experience hair-raising adventures in PRAGUE. *Own and customize a TRENDY BAR. *Join KIM'S BIRTHDAY PARTY EVENT starting on Oct. 20! Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 7.3.0 6 September 2017 - Fall Update: "Glitz and Glamour" Jet off to MONACO with Kim (level 12+)! *Win exclusive clothing all month from FASHION WEEK THEMED EVENTS *Shop for designer styles in the Masterson pop-up store *Own and decorate a CASINO! Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 7.2.0 14 August 2017 - September Update: "Adventures in Africa" Travel with Kim to breath-taking Cape Town (level 11+)! *GO ON SAFARI for fun photo shoots *Lots of new clothes to create the perfect CASUAL CHIC looks *Own a VINEYARD and launch your own CELEBRITY WINE Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 7.0.1 17 July 2017 - August Update: "Fashion and Beauty" Turn heads everywhere from Brooklyn to Milan! *Create striking looks with new EYE CUSTOMIZATIONS, TATTOOS and HAIR STYLES *Shop for DESIGNER DRESSES in the Korkov Pop-Up Store *Customize and run your own HAIR SALON in BROOKLYN Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 7.0.0 June 19, 2017 - July Update: "A Love Renewed" Renew your vows on the beach in Hawaii! *Choose from 6 gorgeous NEW WEDDING DRESSES *Complete your look with 6 NEW BRIDAL HAIRSTYLES *INVITE FRIENDS to your ceremony and reception in Hawaii *Customize the looks of your spouse, maid of honor, and best man *CAPTURE THE MOMENT with 3 new wedding-themed photo backgrounds Join Kim for the 3-year anniversary party starting June 23 to get a FREE OUTFIT and more! =Version 6= ---- Version 6.6.0 23 May 2017 - June Update: "Exotic Escapades" Join Kim for new adventures in Papagayo, Costa Rica (level 20+)! *Pose for photo shoots in a LUSH RAIN FOREST *Meet our newest character: a LATIN SOAP OPERA STAR *Renovate then run your own LUXURY HOTEL *BALMAIN'S BACK! New accessories based on real-life styles available now! Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 6.5.1 24 April 2017 - May Update: "Street Seen" Explore lively Seoul, South Korea (level 19+)! *Customize your EYEBROW COLOR! *Elevate your style with clothes inspired by KOREAN STREET FASHION *Thrill guests at your own AMUSEMENT PARK to earn Cash and K-stars (level 19+) Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 6.4.0 27 March 2017 - April Update: "The Next Level" Take your career to new heights! *A professional BRAND MANAGER joins your team (level 15+) *COLLECT TROPHIES for modeling, acting, and business (level 15+) *Customize your partner's HAIR and EYE COLORS! *Bring your partner to concerts at the NEW L.A. STADIUM *ITEMS ADDED to Throwback Event Gift Boxes Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 6.3.0 27 February 2017 - March Update: "Kiss Me, I'm Stylish" Travel to Dublin (level 22+) for new adventures. *Head-to-toe: CUSTOMIZE YOUR PARTNER in news *Pose for photo shoots in the lush IRISH COUNTRYSIDE *Own a LUXURIOUS HOME in the heart of Dublin Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 6.2.0 31 January 2017 - February Update: "The Art of Love" Get swept away in our Valentine's Day update. *Go on romantic gondola rides in VENICE (level 21+) *Receive NEW CLOTHING GIFTS from your partner, when you 5-star dates *Own an ART GALLERY *Collect new CELEBRITY PERKS Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 6.1.0 4 January 2017 - January Update: "Northern Exposure" Visit your adoring fans in Canada! *Join Kim for new adventures in TORONTO (level 20+) *Collect 3 NEW PARTNERSHIPS to win exclusive clothing *Own a FASHION BOUTIQUE *Take CLOSE-UP SHOTS in the photo booth Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 6.0.0 29 November 2016 - December Update: "Style Redefined" Kim Kardashian: Hollywood has a hot, new look! *Create your perfect outfits in the UPGRADED CLOSET *Pick gorgeous NEW FACE & MAKEUP CUSTOMIZATION OPTIONS *See yourself in CLOSE-UP VIEW *Style against other players in NEW WHO WORE IT BEST EVENTS *Hit the ski hills with Kim in VAIL, COLORADO (level 19+) *Own a ROOF-TOP RESTAURANT in Hollywood Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! =Version 5= ---- Version 5.7.0 14 November 2016 - November Update: "The Good Life" *Drink in your surroundings in MAIPO VALLEY, Chile's lush wine region (level 17+) *EXCLUSIVE NEW CLOTHING for gym owners to earn - and show off their buff bods! *More STYLISH CLOTHING & ACCESSORIES for everyone Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 5.6.0 17 October 2016 - October Update: "Fitness" *Work out in your own GYM to get extra energy for quests (level 16+) *DJ at an epic club in Abu Dhabi (level 18+) *Party with Kim during her birthday and Halloween Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 5.5.0 19 September 2016 - September Update: "Fashion Week" *Own a FASHION HOUSE in Paris (level 12+) *Create new looks with STYLISH FLATS *Win EXCLUSIVE CLOTHING from fashion-themed events Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 5.4.1 22 August 2016 - August Update: "Fashion and Film" *Join Kim for new adventures in ROME (level 16+) *Do Italy in style with GORGEOUS NEW FASHIONS *Play the role of MOVIE DIRECTOR in new quests (level 19+) Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 5.3.0 22 July 2016 - July Update: "Go Global!" Shoot your reality show in homes around the world from Tokyo to Paris *Earn stars and cash from 10 NEW ACHIEVEMENTS for taking your reality show international *Land 5 NEW PRODUCT PLACEMENT DEALS in cities including Milan, London, and Vienna *Up your fashion game with NEW STYLES from French fashion house, BALMAIN *Explore historic and beautiful HAVANA, CUBA where you can pose for STREET FASHION SHOOTS (level 15+) Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 5.2.0 27 June 2016 - July Update: "Cool Summer Fun" *Chill in Rekyavik, Iceland - own a club made of ice (Level 14+) *Rise up the NEW TOP SHOWS LIST to win exclusive clothing *Cash in on PRODUCT PLACEMENT DEALS for your reality show *Grab hot, new styles from fashion icon KARL LAGERFELD Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 5.1.0 31 May 2016 - June Update: "Anniversary!" Help celebrate another anniversary in Kim Kardashian: Hollywood with new reality run-ins, partnerships, pet walking, and special events! *Choose funny responses and earn extra rewards from REALITY RUN-INS *Collect PARTNERSHIPS from daily gift boxes to earn new and exclusive items. *TAKE PETS WITH YOU when you leave the house! *Look out for special new items and events like: new make-up options, a Show Your Style event, and an event and gift for all players on the big anniversary! Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 5.0.0 26 April 2016 - BIG MAY UPDATE: "Reality Celebrity" *BE A REALITY STAR: Keep up with Kim by starring in your own reality show! *Join the reality show weekend events to win exclusive clothing & rewards *CELEBRITY PERKS: Earn exclusive clothing and currency rewards the more you play! *NEW CELEBRITY RIVAL: Can you and Simon best Skylar or Chase? *NEW THROWBACK EVENTS: Unlimited chances to win event items you missed! *Win the top prize at a film festival in Cannes, France! Plus: *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Bug fixes and other improvements =Version 4= ---- Version 4.9.0 6 April 2016 *Be the star of the ball in luxurious Vienna, Austria (level 24+) *Show off your life of luxury by completing new Luxe Goals (level 10+) *New clothing items for guys and gals in the store *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 4.8.0 7 March 2016 What's New in v.4.8: *Join Kim on the fabulous Greek Island of Mykonos (level 23+)! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Fashions from Spring based on real-life styles. Version 4.7.0 11 February 2016 *Soak up the sun with the Kardashians and Jenners in St. Barts (level 12+)! *New clothing items for guys and gals in the store! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! Version 4.6.0 25 January 2016 *Better dates! Your partner will now give gifts and can pay for dates! *Special Valentine's Day events including a special, limited time romantic getaway location around the special day! *New clothing items for guys and gals in the store! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 4.5.0 6 January 2015 *Get together with the Kardashians and Jenners in Big Sky, Montana! (level 21+) *New clothing items for guys and gals in the store! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 4.4.0 7 December 2015 *Balmain's creative director Olivier Rousteing joins the fun! (level 10+) *New Balmain fashions based on real-life styles available in the store! *Holiday events and surprises coming your way for the month of December! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 4.3.0 16 November 2015 What's New in v.4.3: *Watch out for Black Friday deals coming your way! *Customize your baby in new ways! *More clothes for guys & girls added to the store! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 4.2.0 2 November 2015 What's New in v.4.2: *Introducing fashion icon Karl Lagerfeld to the game! (level 11+) *New Karl Lagerfeld fashions based on real-life styles available in the store! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 4.1.0 13 October 2015 What's New in v.4.1: *Join Kim in New Orleans (level 20+) *Special events in celebration of Kim's birthday! *Spooky surprises around Halloween including costumes for you and your baby! *New clothing items for guys and gals in the store! *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 4.0.0 8 September 2015 Huge Fashion Week update! *Create your look and vote on other players' styles to win prizes during NY and Paris Fashion Weeks! *World renowned editor-at-large, Anna Dello Russo, joins the cast just in time for Milan Fashion Week! *Save your favorite outfits and looks for later with the new lookbook in the wardrobe! *Open a new So Chic boutique in London! *New clothing items for guys and gals in the store! *Bug fixes and other improvements =Version 3= ---- Version 3.3.0 11 August 2015 *Soak up the sun with Kim in Santa Barbara! (level 19+) *New fan-requested features: have a second baby, earn new in-game achievements and keep your contact list current by deleting old contacts! *New clothing items for guys and gals in the store! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 3.2.0 20 July 2015 *Hit the boardwalk with Kim on The Jersey Shore! (level 18+) *Introducing Kim's BFF Jonathan Cheban to the game! (level 10+) *New clothing items for guys and gals in the store! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 3.1.0 27 June 2015 *Meet Kim in San Francisco for more drama and excitement! (level 17+) *Say hello to Kim's glam squad makeup artist Mario Dedivanovic and hairstylist Jen Atkin! Reality star and actress NeNe Leakes also joins the fun! *New clothing items for guys and gals in the store! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 3.0.0 2 June 2015 Big New 3.0 update! *Babies! Adopt or have a baby with your partner, then dress and care for your bundle of joy in the new nursery addition for homes! *Call in VIPs such as the Kardashians, Jenners, or Perez Hilton to help during gigs; each VIP has a chance of awarding HUGE bonuses when called! *Special events including a baby shower to win new, exclusive clothing! *Special events including a baby shower to win new, exclusive clothing! Plus: *Brand new quests: help Kim with new endeavors, best your rival in new challenges, and much, much more! *New clothing items for both players and their babies in the store *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Level 37 added *Bug fixes and other improvements =Version 2= ---- Version 2.10.0 7 May 2015 *We're excited to announce that Perez Hilton has joined the fun: Gossip, drama, and much more! (Level 10+) *Try your luck at winning cash, energy , and stars from The Miraggio Grande's new slot machine in Las Vegas! (level 7+) *New clothing options for guys and gals! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Level 36 added *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 2.9.0 20 April 2015 *Make waves on talk shows and enjoy a night out at the luxurious Lavish Lounge in Tokyo, Japan! (level 14+) *New clothing options for guys and gals! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Level 35 added *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 2.8.0 31 March 2015 *Travel with Kendall to Milan, Italy! (level 16+) *In Milan, meet world-famous fashion editor André Leon Tally for new quests! (level 16+) *Stay tuned the next few weeks for new surprises, an Easter event, and more! *New clothing options for guys and gals! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Level 34 added *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 2.7.0 2 March 2015 Big new update, with Kendall & Kylie Jenner! *Kendall and Kylie Jenner join the fun – Kim will introduce you! (level 7+) *Visit then and find more to do in Malibu! (level 7+) *Stay tuned the next few weeks for new events, surprises, St. Patty's Day and more! *New clothing options for guys and gals! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Level 33 added *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 2.6.0 6 February 2015 Valentine's Day is coming! *Get ready for new Valentine's quests and events leading up to the big day! *Go on a romantic getaway to California's wine country! *Collect all 7 limited-time Valentine's cards for the photobooth! * #1 stars have new options for exclusive stuff... will you make a comeback? Which will you choose? *Love-ly new clothing options for guys and gals! Plus… *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Level 32 added *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 2.5.0 14 January 2015 Get ready to take the Hamptons! *All new Hamptons area with So Chic popup store and summer home! *Join Kourtney and Khloe for new Hamptons quests! *New clothing options for guys and gals! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Level 31 added *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 2.4.0 8 December 2014 *Kourtney & Khloe are coming to Hollywood! Meet them in new quests! *Starting December 12, get 12 days of Christmas Gift Boxes! *Collect new holiday items for bonuses during holiday events hosted by Kourtney & Khloe! *Visit Times Square in NYC for a huge New Years Eve party! Version 2.3.0 23 November 2014 Special Update! *Starting November 24th: Limited-time exclusive (PRODUCT)RED items available for purchase - 100% of the proceeds will go to (RED)'s fight against AIDS. All (RED) monies go to the Global Fund to fight AIDS, Tuberculosis and Malaria. *(PRODUCT)RED items will give you bonus red stars during the December 1-7 event, and help you earn even more new clothing! *KRIS JENNER joins Kim in Hollywood, and you can help them on new quests! Version 2.2.0 7 November 2014 *Visit India - it's "Kim Kardashian: Bollywood!" (Level 15+) *New private jet! Travel the world in style - and no more paying $ to travel if you own it! We're Listening! *Dates won't act like jerks all of the time *Dates won't break up as quickly when you don't do well on a date *Owning cars now make moving around the city free Also: *New clothing options for guys and gals! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Level 28 added *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 2.1.0 23 October 2014 Halloween is coming, and Kim’s going to Dubai! *Collect candy and do Halloween projects to earn costumes! (The week before Halloween) *Get ready for Kim’s Halloween party (it starts Oct 31!) *Limited-time Halloween gift boxes with exclusive spooky bonus items! *Join Kim in Dubai for new quests (level 13+) *New clothing options for guys and gals! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Level 27 added *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 2.0.0 1 October 2014 BIG 2.0 UPDATE: Marriage! Italy! Gifts! Parties! *Plan a dream wedding and get married! *Visit Florence, Italy – the perfect place to tie the knot, and settle down in a new villa *New clothing and items, including wedding gowns, tuxedos, and wedding rings *New quests for you & your new spouse *Upcoming quests where you can throw parties - be the host with the most to win exclusive items! *Free gifts! Check back every day for a special mystery gift, and get more during upcoming events! Plus: *New video messages from Kim! *More fans and levels to earn *Fixes and improvements =Version 1= ---- Version 1.4.1 19 September 2014 *Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance Version 1.4.0 4 September 2014 HUGE new update! Kim’s going on a trip to Australia, and you can join her in Kim Kardashian: Hollywood! *Use the new photo option (in the Kustomization screen) to shoot and share your looks! *Earn stars by climbing the new Top Couples list, as you and your mate try to become the next Hollywood Power Couple! *Head to Sydney, Australia! New characters, quests... even get your own yacht! Plus… *New clothing options for guys and gals! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Keep up with Starnews' Ray Powers on Twitter for new interview opportunities (@StarNews_Ray) *Bug fixes and other improvements Thanks for playing! Version 1.3.1 15 August 2014 *Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance Version 1.3.0 6 August 2014 Another big update – thanks for playing! *Take your star to London, England! Upscale ballroom appearances, new characters, quests, and more! *New clothing and other kustomization options for guys and gals! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Levels 21 and 22 added! *Keep up with Starnews' Ray Powers on Twitter for new interview opportunities (@StarNews_Ray) *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 1.2.0 23 July 2014 Join Kim in Paris in this big new update! *Fly to Paris, France - a whole new area with things to do and people to see! (Level 11+ required) *New quests where you join Kim in Paris to pursue new fashion modelling opportunities *New Parisian hotel suite you can have as your home! *New clothing items *Millions more fans for A-Listers to earn Thanks for playing! More updates coming soon! Version 1.1.0 7 July 2014 *Turn on the heat in Punta Mita, Mexico! Beach photo shoots, a new place to date, quests and more! (level 10+) *Tons of new quests! *New clothing for guys and gals! *Millions more fans added for A-Listers to earn! *Keep up with Starnews' Ray Powers on Twitter for new interview opportunities (@StarNews_Ray) *Bug fixes and other improvements Version 1.0.0 20 May 2014 *Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance Category:Game Updates